


Day 28: Striptease

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, I was too tired to write smut, Kinktober 2018, Multi, No Smut, Polyamory, Scott unintentionally cockblocks, Strip Tease, Stripping, background Kira/Scott/Malia, it's been a long kinktober, or whatever it is when it's 2 girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Kira asks Malia to teach her to do a striptease





	Day 28: Striptease

**Author's Note:**

> I really was gonna make this smutty, but these antibiotics I'm on for a tooth infection are kicking my ass. So enjoy them being interrupted lol

“Hey, Malia, can I ask you something?” Kira asked as they stepped into Malia’s apartment.

“Always. What’s up?” She said, closing the door behind them and setting her shopping bags down as she kicked off her shoes and turned to face Kira.

“Can you teach me to do a striptease?” Kira asked sheepishly, kicking off her own shoes and pointedly not looking at the other woman.

“Um, yeah, sure. But why?” Malia asked, a little surprised by the request.

“I wanna do something fun for Scott and... You’re one of the sexiest people I know, so, I was thinking... Anyway you taught me to dance that one time, I thought you could help me with this too...” Kira explained, finally meeting the werecoyotes gaze and giving a hopeful look.

Malia smiled at that. “Yeah? Sure. I can totally help with that. Take a seat on the couch.”

“Oh, uh, okay. Thanks.” Kira said, going and taking a seat on the couch as instructed. She felt a little awkward, and embarrassed, but she wanted to be able to do this, and Malia was her best hope.

“So, do you know what kind of music you’re going to use?” Malia asked as she looked through the music on her phone.

“No. I thought you could help with that too.” Kira admitted, feeling a bit foolish for not really having though beyond asking Malia for help.

“That’s okay. You wanna find something with a good beat. Something you can move to. Like this.” She said as she clicked a song and let it start to play. “Anything you think is sexy really. Once you have that it’s about how you move and how confident you are.”

Kira watched as Malia set her phone on the coffee table and began to sway her body to the music, her hands landing on her hips and slowly dragging up her own sides, around her breasts and going up to tangle in her hair a moment before starting to go back down the same path. 

“Don’t start taking off your clothes right away.” She added, fingers tracing over the hem of her shirt as she turned around to face away from Kira a moment, all the while still dancing to the music. “It’s a show. You wanna take your time.” 

“Right...” Kira said, eyes transfixed on Malia’s movements. She’d seen Malia naked before. Been with her and Scott before. But seeing her like this when it’s just the two of them was different. Hot. Tempting.

Finally, Malia began to pull her shirt off, still swaying to the beat as she pulled the fabric up. Once her shirt was off she was left in a light blue lace bra. She turned her head and gave Kira a wink over her shoulder before tossing the shirt at her. 

Now that her shirt was gone she turned to face Kira again, doing a little twirl with a sway of her hips and a flip of her hair before stopping and running her hands over hew newly exposed skin. “Remember, you wanna act confident. You’re in control here.”

Kira nodded, eyes following Malia’s hands as she lightly traced her fingers over herself. “Should I touch Scott at all, or...” She trailed off, swallowing hard as Malia came closer and stood right in front of Kira as she began to unzip her shorts slowly.

“You can if you want to. You can even let him touch you if you want.” Malia said letting her shorts fall to the floor with a shimmy of her lips that left her standing in just her bra and matching panties. She held out a hand to Kira, inviting her to stand. “Come on, you try.” she said, giving a wicked little smile as she stepped back and pulled Kira up.

Kira nodded, feeling warm all over as Malia’s hands found their way to her hips and got her to start moving to the music, just like that time in the club in Mexico. She let her eyes slip closed a moment, feeling the way Malia leaned close as she whispered in her ear.

“Feel the music, move with it like when we dance.” She said, breath hot on Kira’s ear, making her shiver.

“It’s easier when you’re here.” Kira admitted, blinking open big brown eyes to meet Malia’s.

Malia smiled. “If you want, I’ll join you in doing that striptease for Scott.” She offered, fingers hooking under the edge of Kira’s blouse to start to pull it up for her, making sure to drag her fingertips up the kitsunes sides as she went.

“Yeah? I’d like that... I know Scott would too...” Kira said, smiling as she raised her arms for Malia to remove her shirt and continued to sway to the music. When her hands were free they made their way to Malia waist, fingertips moving over soft skin as she pulled her closer.

Malia leaned in, bringing her lips close enough to Kira’s to kiss her, when her the music was interrupted by an incoming call. Groaning, Malia stepped back and grabbed her phone. “It’s Scott.” She said before answering it.

Kira sighed, waiting to be filled in on the reason for Scott’s call.

“We need to go. Rain check on all of this?” Malia said, waving a finger back and forth to indicate the stripping and almost making out. “You still need to practice. And don’t pretend you weren’t getting turned on, I can smell it.” she said, giving a teasing smile at the blush that was spreading on Kira’s cheeks as she went to put her shirt on.

“Yeah, totally. We’re totally picking up where we left off as soon as possible.” Kira agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
